The Two Brothers: The Beginning
by The Thorn of Twilight
Summary: Kaien and Miyuki are male twins from the Kaito family, a family in which a certain prophecy must be carried on by a female cleric or priestess. Join them in their adventure to accept this destiny, even though the consequence might even be...death!
1. One Like The Other

The Two Brothers: The Beginning

CHAPTER ONE: One Like the Other

A dim lamp was turned on. The room was barely filled with light, but it still seemed bright.

"I thank you so much, Athena. How can I ever repay you for this?" A woman said. She was sitting up in her bed, blankets covering her waist and below, holding two newborn babies in her arms. Athena Pierce stood in front of her, smiling sincerely.

"Nothing much, I suppose. I have only helped you very little with this. There is one thing, though." She said, her face suddenly hiding in the shadows. The other woman shuddered slightly.

"W-what would that be, Athena?" she stuttered, trying to force a grin on her face.

"Your two baby boys, the twins, will be educated at my bowman school." The female in bed looked at her two sons.

"What…? They're male…?" She muttered, her eyes widening every second. Athena had a solemn look on her face.

"Yes. I know, Meiryl. Only female clerics can carry on the legend in your family. Perhaps even priestesses can too."

"All I can do is have another child. Adopting isn't the key either. They must have the Kaito blood." Meiryl stated, her voice shaking. Athena sighed.

"What shall you name them?" she asked, glad that she had change the subject.

"This one…" Meiryl whispered, pointing to the child with wisps of blue hair on his head, " He looks like his father. I shall call him…Kaien. And this one…" she said, pointing to the other baby, who had a few strands of silver hair, "I shall call Miyuki"

"Very well. I shall be waiting for the boys at the Bowman Instructional School when their time has come. Good night." Athena waved good-bye, and left the house.

"Good night." Meiryl called out. She placed her babies in their newly made crib, covered them with a soft blue blanket, and strode over to her bed, settling in and falling asleep.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX (Author's Note: Kaien means ocean depths. Miyuki means deep snow.)

_14 years later…_

"Brother! Wait up!"

"No way! Ha ha ha!"

Kaien and Miyuki jumped over the fence surrounding their house. They were 14 years old now, with a 12-year-old sister named Ushio.

"Guys! Mom told you not to do that anymore! Remember when you jumped onto Auntie Tara's back and she had to go to Niora Hospital?" Ushio stated, placing her hands on her hips. Kaien just grinned mischievously.

"Aww, who cares, Usi! We got home! On record time!" he announced, flipping a lock of azure hair away from his face. Miyuki came up to him and whacked him with his asianic bow. His brother immediately fell to the ground, **hard**. He yelped, then leaped to his feet.

"Hey! Why'd you do that! You got a problem, **Miyuki-chan**?" Kaien yelled, smirking at what he called his brother. Miyuki flinched, then looked at his brother with a solid expression.

"Don't make fun of my name. And we should listen to Ushio. She's right about jumping over fences. We don't want to get Mother angry. After what she did to us…" he said, his voice dripping with some sort of venom. Kaien's temper lowered, remembering what his mother did to them, itching the scar on his shoulder blade. He looked down, feeling his brother's cold tone swirling around him.

'C_ome to think of it, Miyuki-kun was always like this. His characteristics, and even his name reminds me of the frigid and unforgiving winters we've had here in Henesys sometimes. His hair is kind of spiked and silver, his eyes piercing blue, and his skin kinda pale. Gosh, I'm good at this describing stuff…I should-'_

Kaien's train of thoughts were cut off when he noticed both of his siblings just standing in front of him, staring. He grinned, waving his hand behind his head.

"Nyah, c'mon let's just get inside. Mum's probably waiting-"

"Damn right I am." Kaien turned around slowly, just to look into the face of a brown haired, middle-aged woman.

"Hey Mum! How are you today?"

"Not well, because I'm looking at you and your brother's face! Now, you two! You better listen to Ushio. She's carrying on the legacy of the family, so you better treat her right! She's probably smarter than you two, too! You know you shouldn't jump over the fence to get into the house! You are supposed to greet me at the front door! Now, as for your punishment, go to your room! No dinner till 10:30! You shall do your homework until I call you down! Is that clear, boys?" Meiryl yelled, crossing her arms at the end of her statement. The twins lowered their heads, replying with a mutter.

"Crystal clear, Mother."

"Good! Now go!" The duo ran into the house, and up to their room.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

"Why'd you force me to use the fence to get into the house?" Miyuki asked Kaien, trying to make his voice as soft as possible. Kaien opened the closet, stuffing himself in to look for clothes.

"Because I didn't want to deal with her. But, God! That hag is more intelligent than I imagined!" Kaien let out a laugh, then pulled out a crimson t-shirt with black words that said 'You just wasted 5 seconds of your life just reading this', and tossed it to his brother. He pulled out a dark blue long sleeve for himself, vermilion flames running down the sleeves. He skidded over the dresser, pulled out two pairs of denim pants, tossed one to his brother, and began to undress. Miyuki pulled his clean shirt on his chest, then went over to his school bag to pick out a textbook.

"Hey Kai?" Miyuki said, having an attempt to hold his book and change his pants at the same time.

"What?" Kaien answered, sitting at his desk when he finally put his top on.

"Answer this: Name 3 abilities that you obtain when you make your 3rd job advancement."

"Strafe, Puppet, Arrow Rain."

"Yeah, something like that. I don't have the answers with me."

The two of them studied until 8:21, when Miyuki fell asleep with his book on his head. Kaien grinned, poking his twin in the face. He turned over in response, literally rolling onto his brother's lap. The golden-eyed (Kaien) boy laughed, then started to lie down, feeling sleepy himself. And then, rather right after hit the bed, he fell deep into slumber.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX (A.N. That was weird. I started laughing after realizing that I could've made a shounen-ai scene. I'd start to roll all over the floor, laughing. O.o)

"Get up, you two! NOW!"

The twins both sat up abruptly, looking groggily at their mother.

"I told you two to study until 10:30! You shall not ha-"

"I don't **care**, you friggin' hag! You need to get a damn life! I **hate **you!" Kaien yelled out, his voice beginning to shake as he got closer to the end of his insult. Meiryl was not pleased.

"So I'm a hag now, am I? You little brat! I should have never given birth to both of you! Get **out** of my life!"

(A.N. So dramatic… . )

"Fine by me…" Miyuki suddenly spoke, crossing his arms, a cold glare forming on his face. It seemed like his hating gaze was throwing icicles at Meiryl, for she was twitching and looked like she was being hit by something. She let out a bellow, then stomped out of the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her. Kaien had his trademark grin on his face again.

"WHOA! Go Miyuki! You use that glare at her! Whoo!" he cheered, tackling Miyuki with all his weight. That wasn't a lot, but he was still knocked to the ground. A smile spread across his face.

"I know. That was good. But what are we gonna do now? She's bound to hurt us so bad that it'll kill us." He stated, sighing afterwards. Kaien just snorted.

"We run away." Silence.

"**Run** away? To where?"

"You know what she said earlier something about some prophecy? Something to do with Ushio?" Kaien received a nod.

"Well, who cares what gender we are, or what class. We're gonna be the first to accept that destiny. Or die trying!" Silence again.

"**Die**?" Miyuki whispered, sapphire eyes widening. Kaien ogled at him.

"Yeah. What happens if something goes wrong? We die."

"GOD! KAIEN! Don't be so blunt about this! We could get ourselves killed! Never to come back!"

"Well, SORRY! C'mon! Let's get to Ellinia to find more info on this prophecy, before-"

"QUIET DOWN!" screamed Meiryl in the other room. Both the twins grew quiet.

"You really think she heard our plan?"

"Not sure. C'mon, let's pack up."

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

Soon enough, Kaien and Miyuki stuffed their books, clothing, weapons, and food (they hid some in their room just in case) in their sacks, jumped out the window, and climbed down the vines on the wall of the house. When they touched the ground, a rustling sound was heard behind them.

"Uhh…Kaien?"

"I know. I heard it too." They both turned around slowly…

"Hey guys!"

"USHIO!" they whispered loudly, staring at their sister with scared eyes.

"What are you guys doing out here at 10:55?" she asked her lavender hair bouncing around her dark violet eyes.

"Err…" began Kaien.

"We're…" Miyuki mumbled.

"You guys are running away, aren't you?" Ushio said, looking at her feet, a sad expression on her face. The twins jumped in shock, but then relaxed afterwards, realizing how their sister felt.

"Aww, don't worry Ushi! We'll come back soon enough. Preferably when that witch stops treating us like shit." Kaien exclaimed, trying to put happiness into the conversation. Ushio smiled.

"Of course. I'm really starting to despise her too. She's treating me with utmost respect. But with you two…" Ushio sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek, "…I really wish that she'd appreciate you two one day. Just for an hour, a minute, a second. Really." Both of the boys felt like crying. Kaien rubbed away the tears on Ushio's face. They quickly embraced her, kissed her on the forehead, then waved good-bye, running onto the path to Ellinia.


	2. Detour

CHAPTER TWO: Detour

"According to the map, we're in…Lith Harbor?"

"What! You mean we took the wrong path?"

"Oh crap! I was looking at the map the wrong way!"

The duo were in 'The Thicket Around the Beach I', wandering aimlessly, killing any monster that came in their way.

"Well, at least we got away from Mother. She was gonna beat the crap out of us." They took another path, which actually led them to the 3-Way Road Split. Miyuki snatched the chart out of Kaien's hands and stared intently at it.

"C'mon! Give me the damn map!" He yelled, trying to pry it from his brother. Suddenly…

_RRRRRIIIIIPPPPP!_

"Oh no…" they both said in unison.

"Oh shit! You ripped the map, Yuki!" Kaien yelled, gawking at the piece that was in his hands

"You were the one who was pulling on it!" Miyuki retorted, snatching the other part of the map from Kaien, sighing. He turned it in all sorts of ways, trying to make out another path for them to take.

"Crap. It's kinda smudged. Stupid gloves…" he murmured, finally stuffing the damaged paper into his bag. He sighed again.

"Wait, Yuki. There's someone over there…" Kaien whispered, grabbing onto his twin's shoulder. Miyuki looked up. A cloaked figure was walking ahead, perhaps a bandit or thief of some sort. The silver-haired teen smiled at his brother, then dashed towards the person.

"Hey, excuse me! You!" he exclaimed, waving a hand around. The thief turned to him, crimson eyes glinting strangely. Miyuki stopped in front of him to examine him. He was a slight taller than him, though a bit shorter than Kaien. He seemed to be at least 14-17 years old. Through the space for his eyes, you could see a few locks of silver-tipped black hair, falling over bright red eyes. A black cloak was covering over his whole body, except his head, which was hidden with an equally dark hood, drooping over the left side of his face.

"Yes? Was it me you called?" The sinister thief asked, lifting up his gloved hand to take off his hood, revealing his face. The other half was covered with a flap of silver-highlighted obsidian hair. Below the right eye were three scars, each a light mahogany colour. Kaien seemed to start sulking after, wanting to see why the guy was covering his eye. (It rhymes!)

"Yes, I was. Do you know where the we can find a road that'll lead us to-"

"Ellinia? You're going to have to turn around, but I'm afraid you'll get lost." The person said. Kaien fumed, but calmed down afterwards.

"So we'll take this path over here then, err…what's your name?" he asked, pointing towards the road to Middle Forest I.

"It's Shizuka Kusemono. And, perhaps, should I lead you there? You don't have a map, and you might find yourselves somewhere where you shouldn't be." Shizuka muttered, "Would I be able to join this little party of yours?" Miyuki looked at Kaien and Kaien looked back, leading Miyuki to look at Shizuka.

"Sure. Why not?" Miyuki said, extending his hand to their mysterious member. He just stared at it, then started to walk towards their destination.

"What's his problem?" Kaien mumbled, crossing his arms, Miyuki just started following.

"He's anti-social, I guess. That doesn't really matter, though. We just need to get to Ellinia. This route might take longer, but at least we'll see more of Victoria Island."

"Yeah…"

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

"You guys, we've been walking for just 18 minutes and you're already tired?" Shizuka asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're just making it hard for us, jumping into ditches full of those damned blue mushrooms, pigs, and lupins. I mean, they're not hard for us to kill, but with so little space to actually shoot an arrow, it's gonna take a long time for us to kill em'." Kaien angrily replied, flinging a banana slip off his shoulder. Miyuki let out a muffled laugh, then ran on ahead, letting an arrow fly off his bow, piercing a nearby mushroom directly on the forehead.

"Whatever. Okay, next portal." Shizuka announced, stepping into it. But then, almost as fast as he went in, he ran out, a bloody gash on his arm.

"Shit. I should've took out my weapon before I went in." Shizuka swore again, then took out a white potion, gulping it down. He cringed at the pain in his arm and the bitter taste of his drink, then looked at the twins.

"Some stupid bastard summoned. They're not low-level monsters either. Few Lycanthropes took some swipes at my arm. One managed to dig its claws in before I ran back here. I think I saw a glimpse of a Mushmom, a few tauromacis', and a couple of werewolves." Shizuka coughed, then sheathed his Deadly Fin. Miyuki noticed that he also did something with his other hand, but couldn't see, he hid it in his cloak. The brothers both took their asianic bows in hand, and focused their mana into them. Shizuka used haste for all three of them, then jumped into the portal. Miyuki and Kaien followed.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

The bowmen jumped out, releasing arrow bombs to the tauromacis. The horned monsters were not happy about their faces being exploded by little projectiles. They summoned thunderbolts to zap the two archers. Luckily they were able to dodge them before they got electrocuted to ashes. Miyuki turned his gaze to Shizuka after jumping onto a platform by a pile of bricks (Take note that they're in Kerning City Construction Site. Also a beginner's training place. cough**tomb**cough**stone**cough**graveyard**cough) He saw him kicking some mushmom butt, using Savage Blow. But then he saw that these small pointed objects flying from his cloak. He squinted. They were stars. Tobi Throwing Stars engulfed in intense flames.

'_Whoa. He's a BanditSin…' _Miyuki pondered on that thought for a bit before leaping back into action. He whipped his head around, looking for his brother. Nobody was there except the raging bunch of monsters. He grew frantic. Hurtling himself towards the ground, he saw glanced to the right to see a azure-haired person, lying on a ledge, blood pouring out from his side. His eyes widened.

"KAIEN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He shouted. No response. The teen didn't even move. Miyuki hopped from platform to platform. A lycanthrope had an attempt to bite his leg, but the adolescent swiftly swung his bow, hitting the beast right in the eyes. It let out an earsplitting roar, covering its hit location, long strings of saliva flinging out of its fang-filled jaws. Yuki (A.N. I'll call Miyuki that sometimes.) finally made it to his sibling.

"Kaien…" he whispered, a lone tear falling onto the brick ridge. The crimson liquid stopped flowing, but there still was a large amount of it surrounding Kaien.

"God…that damn werewolf's gonna get it. It's gonna get it so bad, it'll be screaming 'MERCY!' " Kaien said in a hoarse voice. He laughed after, but it sounded more like a groan than a snicker. Miyuki shook slightly, but managed a smile.

"Damn right he is. Are you all right? You're shirt's covered in blood." He asked, brushing a strand of cerulean hair away from Kaien's face. The older male grabbed his hand, and flung it towards his pack.

"In there. Some potions. And yeah. I'll make it. At least I hope so." He laughed again. Shizuka appeared behind them, holding a mushmom spore, werewolf toenails, and a pair of tauromacis horns.

"Too late, I killed em' all. Unless the Lycanthropes summon more." He said, sighing after, "I'm sorry, guys. We should've taken the other path."

"No worries. Hakuna Matata, or whatever that meercat animal said in that movie. I'm all right. He's all right. We just have to find a way to get to the portal on the other side of the horde of beasts." Kaien stated.

"You guys got a dilemma?" someone asked. Everyone turned around. Smiling at them was brown haired, green eyed sniper wearing the full set of armour (Blue Patriot, Blue Linnex, Blue Elf Shoes, Blue Eyes (that's a glove… . ), and a Gross Jaeger.

"Uhh, yeah. My brother's got a bloody gash on his side, and we can't get into Kerning City because of the stupid barrier of fiends blocking our way."

"Ah. I've noticed that." The crossbowman murmured, "Oh! Sorry! Forgot to introduce myself! I am Maguri Kitoyaki. Pleasure to meet you."

"Miyuki Kaito."

"It's Shizuka Kusemono."

"Kaien Kaito at your service." Maguri grinned again.

"So where are you guys off to?"

"Ellinia." The trio said in unison.

"So am I. But what for? I'm doing some crappy quest that I had put off years ago."

"I am just accompanying the two on their way there. It seemed that they have gotten lost, so I decided to help out."

"We need to get to Ellinia because of a certain destiny that has been set upon me and Miyuki's sister. We want to be the first to accomplish it as male hunters. You see, it's only for girl clerics and priestesses. And…yeah…" Kaien trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Hmm. Then I shall accompany you too."

"Huh?" The twins peeped in unison. Maguri laughed.

"You need another person in your party? I'd be glad to help. I'm a 3rd jobber too! C'mon!" he exclaimed, pulling Kaien's arm. The blue-haired kid sighed, then nodded.

"WHOO!" Maguri cheered. He pulled out his Gross Jaeger.

"Alright. First thing's first!" 4 glowing arrows flew from the crossbow, flying rapidly towards a nearby lycanthrope. As the golden arrows made impact, the white monster bellowed, after falling to the ground with a deafening 'BOOM'. Everyone gaped, except Shizuka, who just smirked.

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

Soon after, the area was just nothing but a place where green mushrooms spawned.

"Wow! Thanks dude!" said a small rogue, a large grin on her face.

"Anytime. Now guys, lets get to town. Shizuka, you've called Niora Hospital, right?"

"Yes, I did. I also told them that we'd be entering Kerning, and that they shouldn't come out unless the coast is clear."

"Good. Let's get Kaien in."

XXxxxxXXxxxxXX

That seemed short. I dunno why. Well, I've got most of this story planned out. Perhaps for even the following story after this one. Characters may just pop out, out of nowhere, but ignore that. I might not know how to get em' in. Oh well…R&R!


End file.
